


My Wish

by BookofSpells



Series: Scorbus Song Fic's [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Albus and Scorpius' Wedding Day, Father-Son Relationship, Harry pov, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24504298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofSpells/pseuds/BookofSpells
Summary: Harry reflects on his son's wedding day.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus Song Fic's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761532
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	My Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Song: My Wish - Rascal Flatts

It’s your wedding day, and truly, it couldn’t be a more perfect day. 

The sun is shining, not a cloud in the sky. The grounds of Malfoy Manor are flawlessly landscaped and the grass is far greener than it rightfully should be at this time of year. Fragrant magnolias and bright pink azalea bushes—that have no business blooming in Wiltshire—dot along the path; understated, beautiful, and just pretentious enough to remind me where I am. 

A lovely pavilion has been erected for the event, wrapped in ivy and twinking with fairy lights. I don’t know how Draco managed to arrange the climbing bines of wisteria so perfectly around the structure. Although, I’m sure he will find a way to pompously work it into conversation during the reception. 

I don’t mind. I’ll gladly listen to Malfoy gloat about his plants, or the impeccable venue he’s created. As long as you’re happy. 

And you are happy. I know that you are. You were brave… brave enough to choose the one who means the most to you despite all odds. 

Merlin knows, we didn’t make that easy for you in the beginning. Your mother and I were weighed down by a past that you had no part of… We struggled to understand the friendship. We struggled even more to understand the relationship that followed. But you were persistent, unmoving in your determination. You were willing to take the entire world to war for him. 

I still remember the day that you told me you were in love with Scorpius Malfoy. My stomach dropped… you made no apologies. You said, “The door is long closed on the war, Dad.” 

Well son, I’m here today to tell you that you were right. My generation closed the door on the Malfoys, and you found a window. 

Today, you will marry Scorpius Malfoy. You’ll marry him underneath a massive pavilion that costs more than your childhood home. Your brother will take the piss about how fancy it all is, while my old _rival_ sits in the front row, stubbornly insisting that the pollen is to blame for his bloodshot eyes. Dozens of Weasleys will shift uncomfortably in their seats and there will be at least one peacock attack, I’m sure. But you won’t care, because your eyes will only be on him… the man you fell in love with despite all odds.

Today, we will all be blessed with the warmth of your smile. 

I’ll sit in the front row too, after I hand you off. I’ll grip your mother's hand and think of the day you were born. 

My wish for you now is the same as it was then. 

I hope your worries are small, and your dreams are big. 

I hope that you don't hold on to your regrets, but rather, you learn from them. 

I hope you know that no matter what happens, somebody loves you… even when we don’t see eye to eye, I’ll always be there. 

I hope you always remember to be charitable to those who have less. Give your money when there is spare, give your kindness whenever it's needed, and when you can, give forgiveness. 

I hope the weight of the world never becomes heavier than you can carry, and if it does, I’ll be there to help you lift it. 

My wish for you, Albus, is that this life becomes all that you want it to and more. 

“How do I look, Dad?” 

I look up and smile. You look nervous and giddy at the same time, adjusting your robes. You’ve run your hands through your hair so much that it’s sticking up at odd ends, and your lapel is just off center enough to horrify your soon-to-be father-in-law. 

I don’t mention any of this. “You look ready to get married,” I say instead, because you do. You’ve been ready for this for years. Our identical emerald green eyes meet. You take a deep breath. I squeeze your shoulder. 

For a moment, the words stick in my throat. But, thick with emotion, I manage, “What are you waiting for? Your future is just outside.” 

A happy tear falls when I see you kiss your husband for the first time. Yeah,  _ this _ is my wish for you. 

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of redemption for TCC Harry was on the agenda for today. 
> 
> Send your Scorbus song fic requests. :)


End file.
